Caroline's problem
by Rocwoman
Summary: Caroline and Gillian have lunch to discuss something that is bothering Caroline. One-shot


Caroline sighed as she slowly pulls into her driveway late one Wednesday afternoon. Sitting in the driver's seat, she watches the sun setting over the horizon. She closes her eyes and takes a breath, relieved to be home after a long day. Her muscles start to relax and tiredness washes over. She would love to go inside, kick off her shoes and lay on the couch with a glass of wine. But she is pretty sure that won't happen. She knows who is inside waiting for her and what will happen as soon as she walks in the door.

The faint hint of sunlight and the sound of birds wake Caroline from sleep. She looks at the bedside alarm clock, 5:15 am. She has a good 1/2 an hour or so before she has to start getting ready for work. She smiles and thinks about some stuff she can get done before the day starts. She turns a little and sees Kate sleeping peacefully beside her. She sighs, slightly relieved, but also feeling a bit guilty. She quietly slips her legs out over the bed to stand up. Suddenly, she feels a tight grip on her forearm. It startles her and she lets out a little yelp. She turns to see Kate, still on her side, but a smile forming on her lips.

That same night, Caroline is sitting in bed reading a book. Kate is in the shower. When she hears the faucet turn off, Caroline quickly puts her book down, takes her glasses off and pulls the blankets up. Her eyes are heavy, her back and leg muscles are sore from too many hours in high heels. She remains on her back, which was her first mistake. She feels Kate slip into bed, smelling like lavender with a hint of fruity lotion. There are no words, but she feels Kate's leg moving up hers, Kate's finger sides up under the hem of her night shirt, circling her belly button and Kate's lips nibbling and sucking on her ear lobe. Her eyes remain closed as she listens to Kate's barely audible whispers. "The baby and I missed you today", sprinkling light kisses down her neck. "I want you, I need you Caroline" Moving lower with her mouth, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Kate continues her trail downwards, splaying her night shirt open, sucking on her nipple, while massaging the other breast with her free hand. "Why didn't you shower with me?" Caroline's mouth opens a little and a soft sigh leaves her lips as Kate's mouth and hands worked their magic. "I can stop thinking about you when you are gone, I want to make love to you...please" Kate manages to get out between sloppy, wet kisses. They both know how this is going to end.

Caroline makes arrangements during her lunch break to have a late supper and catch up with Gillian. They haven't talked in awhile, and well, Caroline needs someone to talk to. Ever since that drunken night when Gillian confided in her about Eddie's death, Caroline felt that she could tell Gillian anything. And what she wanted to talk about wasn't something she would ever discuss with her mother.

They met in a small pub outside Halifax. The food was delicious and the wine flowed. Gillian could tell something was bothering Caroline, but after an hour she still didn't know exactly what.

"Right, so Caroline, what's up?" Gillian asked after taking a big gulp of wine.

"I really enjoy talking with you, but it seems like something is bothering you, is everything ok with Kate.? How is she feeling, when is she due? About a month or so?" Gillian inquired

"Um...well..yes, Kate is great. We went for another ultrasoud appointment two days ago. The baby is healthy and everything is going according to schedule."

"So what's the problem?" Gillian asked.

"Umm, well...thinking back I can remember when I was pregnant, not being that into you know..." Caroline raised her eyebrows hoping Gillian would understand without saying the actual word.

Gillian looked stumped.

"Sex" Caroline mouthed and immediately looked for a reaction.

Gillian's eyes got wide and eventually a small smile formed. She shook her head uneasily.

"I guess I remember being like that too, when i was pregnant with Raph. My hormones where all out of wack, I gained a lot of weight and was hot and bloated all the time. The last thing I wanted to do was be touched." Gillian recalled.

Caroline still looked down.

"Well...its actually the opposite. She wants to have sex 24/7...when I get home from work, before we fall asleep at night, as soon as we wake up. She is all over me. Which I know I sounds great, but i guess I am just...tired." Caroline admitted with a sigh.

"Oh, wow...I wish I had that problem." Gillian started with a smile. "Maybe you could just think of it as…..making up for lost times" Gillan responded with a smile.

Caroline leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"I am feeling really guilty, I don't' know how she will react of I reject her advances. And the truth is I am not as young as I used to be. I need my rest!" Caroline responded with a smirk.

"Well, is the sex...good?" Gillian wasn't going to go there, but couldn't help herself. They were on their second bottle of wine and were definitely feeling more relaxed.

Caroline sat straight up and leaned forward whispering. "Its mind blowing, sometimes the pleasure is so intense I can't see straight. She is amazing and let's just say she has taught me a lot..." Sometimes I loose count of many times I you know….

Gillian's eyes were wide with intrigue...God knows the last time she had sex like that. Well, she had never had sex like _that_. She sighs, not sure of how to respond.

"Well Caroline, just remember this after she has the baby and will probably not want you anywhere down "there" for a few months." Maybe you should document your experiences now and save them for a rainy day when she is not _in the mood_." Gillian responded jokingly.

"That is interesting advice." Caroline responded with a smile. "I know I shouldn't complain and I could have worse problems to deal with. It _is_ a great stress reliever and they say sex is a great calorie burner. And I have become more flexible and open to new things." Caroline replied in a daze.

"Ok, that will be enough...I have listened to your ...erm...problem and am not too interested hearing more of the details." I guess you should just suck it up and take one for the team. She is the mother of your child and it is your job to take care of her." Gillian offered.

"Yeah I guess you are right. I guess I should stop focusing on me and make this about her and enjoy the ride" Caroline said with a wink.

Gillian rolled her eyes and got a semi disgusted look on her face.

Caroline got home about 10 pm to a dark house. She walked in the door and headed upstairs. As she got closer to their bedroom she could hear the shower running and hear Kate humming quietly.

She opened the bathroom door and could see Kate's dark silhouette against the white walls. Her rather large baby bump and full breasts evident as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.

"Is there room in there for one more?" Caroline whispered with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course " Kate smiled.

Caroline took off her heels and walked towards the shower, slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

"Let me help" Kate grabbed Caroline's shirt and pulled her in under the running water, fully clothed.

Caroline yelped as Kate started fumbling with the remainder of buttons. Becoming impatient and frustrated, Kate ripped the shirt open roughly and started kissing a trail down Caroline's neck and breasts. "I owe you a new shirt" she managed between kissed, eventually making it back up to her mouth.

Kate paused for a moment. "How was Gillian? Did you have a good lunch?" She asked as she slowly turned Caroline around the started unzipping her skirt. It fell to the shower floor and Caroline obediently stepped out of it as Kate threw it somewhere near the toilet.

Kate slowly removed her shirt and wrapped her arms around Caroline's waist. She rested her forehead on Caroline's shoulder, waiting for a reply.

"It was nice, Gillian's good, busy with the farm and Emily Jane." Caroline replied, a huge smile forming on her lips as she felt their baby between them. "We talked about our boys and work and….just life I guess" she replied as she took Kate's hand to her lips and kissed her gently.

"Ou…ah…oh…" Kate jumped back a little after a short but strong kick from their daughter. "Wow, that was a doosy," she stated stretching out her back. "She has been very active today, she is just as excited to see you as I am I guess…." Kate smiled as she turned Caroline around and leaned in for another kiss. It was slow and tender, Caroline's hands making their way to Kate's breasts, gently massaging them before moving down to rub her belly.

Kate finally broke the kiss and removed Caroline's bra, panties and stockings slowly. Caroline just closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling and let the warm water run from the top of her head to her toes. Kate grabbed shampoo, put some in her hand and gently massaged it into Caroline's scalp. Kate continued with soap and sponge to wash the rest of Caroline's body gently and seductively, Caroline's sighs and smiles leading her on.

Kate dropped the sponge and her fingers slowly worked their way up Caroline's thigh to her wet folds.

"You ok?" Kate asked as she moved her fingers around Caroline's clit.

"Oh yes, that feels amazing." Caroline spoke, raising one leg a little to give Kate better access. Kate increased the pressure around her clit, moving faster.

"Oh god, yes, please I want to feel you inside me….fuck me." Caroline begged.

Kate slowly slid two fingers inside, slowly, deliberately moving them out and back in.

"I'm so close….don't stop" Caroline said as she grabbed Kate's neck for support. Kate added a finger and which sent Caroline over the edge with a loud groan.

Seeing Caroline in ecstasy under her touch, with water streaming down her pail skin, her eyes shut, was almost enough to make Kate cum, but she wasn't quite there.

Caroline knew this and switched their positions, but turned Kate around giving her access from behind. She dropped kissed and light bites all over Kate's upper back, still reeling from her orgasm. She lifted Kate's foot to rest on the edge of the shower and slid two fingers inside, a little rougher than she anticipated.

"Oh, wow, fuck" Kate moaned, sucking in air.

"God, you drive me crazy, you are so amazing" Caroline whispered in her ear as she continued move in and out. Her free hand massaging Kate's breast.

Kate's hands moved to the shower wall for support as her walls clenched around Caroline's fingers.

They stood there for a few seconds just enjoying the sensations.

"Wow, that was…..nice" Kate managed to get out between breathes.

Caroline picked up her head from Kate's back.."Nice? Really?" Caroline asked disappointedly.

"Ok, it was fucking amazing! I love it when you take control." Kate replied.

"What can I say, you inspire me and I have very grateful for all the things you have taught me. I love making love to you." Caroline replied as placed another kiss on Kate's lips and turned off the water.

"Ready for bed, mummy?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, yes, lead the way!" Kate replied as she took Caroline's hand.


End file.
